Candy Canes and Mistletoe (but all of it means nothing, without you)
by KatieIsAGoddess
Summary: Uh, so... Here's the thing, I saw a mistletoe post on tumblr ( katieisagoddess. tumblr. com /post /189875077424 ) and decided to make it a prompt I could hopefully write. Christmas, Mistletoe and teen gay's. I really hope I did my own prompt some good.


_**AN: So, I saw a post ( **_katieisagoddess. tumblr post/189875077424 ) _**on Tumblr, and just had to write a Rizzles fic…**_

_**Hope this suffices. Apologies for mistakes. It was a rush job for no reason at all other than I just needed to get it out there for you all to enjoy…**_

_**If you enjoy it, please let me know? (: **_

* * *

"Janie, come on! Hurry up, put those long legs to use."

Jane groaned and walked faster, catching up to her mother as the bitter winds chilled her cheeks and the icy air nipped at her nose.

"Ma, you're making me carry everything," Jane whined, grunting as a snowball hit her in the back. "Why can't Frankie and Tommy help?"

"Jane, would you just hurry up?" Angela sighed, turning to face her daughter as she loaded her one bag into the back of the car as Frankie and Tommy rushed to fight over the front seat.

Jane loaded the five bags she had bundled in her arms into the car beside her mother's bag and slammed the boot shut, grumbling as she slid into the back seat about how she always had to do everything.

"Now boys," Angela started when she got in the car and turned the key, listening to the engine rumble as she fiddled with the knobs, turning the heat on. "When we get home, I want you to go out and make yourself scarce, okay? I don't want you two running in and out of the kitchen while Jane and I are making dinner and preparing for tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma," the two boys chorused.

Jane slouched in her seat, folding her arms.

She couldn't wait to finish school so she could move far away.

One more year. She thought to herself, looking out the window at the snow built up on the side of the road from the plough that had run through there not long ago.

"Ma, do I have to go to the party tomorrow night?" Jane asked, looking over the front seat at her mother who was busy throwing a hand gesture to another driver as if to say 'what are you doing?'

"Of course you do, Janie. The whole town's going to be there. You need to meet some nice boys your age, work on-"

Gagging, Jane elbowed Frankie hard in the ribs as he forcefully held his laughter in.

"You need to be there, okay Jane?"

Sighing, Jane turned her head to keep looking out the window.

"Whatever," the brunette grumbled, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

Across town, Maura was waiting for her mother and father to get back from yet another function as she read a book in the study, curled up by the roaring fireplace…. Or crackling.

She set her book aside as she heard the sound of the door shutting in the foyer and made her way across the study, poking her head out from behind the half-opened door.

She fully made herself seen when she saw her parents shedding their coats and talking about another dinner they needed to attend the following night.

Maura's face dropped. Were they honestly going to leave her alone on Christmas?

"Maura, there you are, Dear. Did you have something to eat?"

"Yes, mother. I did, are you going out again tomorrow night?" Maura asked, hoping she'd heard them wrong.

"Yes, dear. We're all going tomorrow night, this town has a huge Christmas dinner together. You'll get to meet people your age before you move to college. So, you'll make friends."

Maura lit up at the new information before she quickly dropped her features once more. She was always seen as the weird girl. Always been seen as a know-it-all. She couldn't help that she remembered whatever she saw or read.

"Tomorrow, we'll work on finding you a nice dress. Why don't you go to your room and ready yourself for bed, okay Maura?"

Nodding, Maura briefly went back to the study to grab her book then made her way upstairs, following the long hallway to her room and, safely with the door shut, she sighed and set the book on her bed, readying herself by grabbing out pyjamas, clean underwear, and a new towel.

She went into the adjoining bathroom, starting the taps to fill the bathtub.

She watched the steam rise as she closed the bathroom door, lighting a few aromatic candles, filling the bathroom with a mix of scents. Lavender, Vanilla, and her most recent find, peppermint hot chocolate.

She set that one right by the bathtub before stripping off and dipping a hand in the water. Finding it just the right temperature and deep enough she added a few squirts of her body wash beneath the stream of the faucet and watched bubbles form.

Shutting the taps off, Maura tied her hair up into a quick bun, and stepped in, wincing slightly as her cold feet felt like they were burning, but she pushed through the feeling and sat, sliding down so that her head was the only thing above the water.

* * *

Jane whined as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Ma, I hate this," Jane said, glaring at the dress in the reflection.

"Oh, Janie. Stop it, you'll be fine. It's one night, now, put those heels on," Angela said, holding a pair of black heels out towards her daughter.

Jane's face scrunched at the thought of being in the uncomfortable shoes for such a long time.

Then, she got an idea as she sat on her bed to try the shoes on. "Ma, they're too tight," she lied.

Groaning in frustration, Angela threw her hands up. "Fine, wear those flats I got you for your birthday."

Beaming, Jane tossed the heels onto her bed and made her way to her closet, digging through piles of sneakers and boots before triumphantly pulling out the flats.

"Try them on, see if they go with the dress."

Nodding, Jane pulled the shoes on and sighed. "Perfect!"

"Okay, good. I'm going to see if your brothers are ready to go, find a suitable coat, Jane."

Jane stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked completely different. Her wavy hair had now been straightened, her eyes had the smallest amount of liner around them, and for the first time, Jane thought herself as pretty.

Her hands ached slightly, so she rubbed at her palms before sliding through coat hangers to find a coat. She found a jacket instead, slipping it on, looking behind her as her mother gasped from the doorway. "No, absolutely not, Jane. You're not wearing a Red Sox jacket out tonight."

Grumbling, Jane took the jacket back off and tossed it onto her bed. "I'll wear you later," she promised the discarded jacket before pulling out a long black coat from her closet and slipped it on.

"Better," Angela said, smiling happily before leaving Jane's room completely.

* * *

Pulling her coat off, she handed it to one of the workers that were standing by the door of the large mansion.

"This place is so stuffy and formal," Jane grumbled to Frankie as he handed her back the tray she was supposed to be carrying.

"I'll take that," A worker said, pulling the tray away from Frankie and carrying it off to the kitchen.

Shaking her hands, Jane clenched and unclenched them a few times before making her way further into the mansion.

"Rizzoli," a voice called and all three of the siblings turned to look for the voice.

"Uh, Jane," the voice corrected and Jane let out a sigh of relief as she saw one of her few friends making his way towards her.

"Gio, hey," Jane grinned, following her friend through the party to a back room where a bunch of other teenagers were hiding out.

"Glad you came," Giovanni said, reaching out to grab a champagne flute from a passing waiter. He passed it to Jane who took a healthy sip before her eyes widened, and before the waiter could leave, she grabbed a second drink from the tray and stepped into the room of teens talking amongst themselves.

"Rolly-Polly Rizzoli, nice to see you could make it," a voice called and Jane rolled her eyes, sipping from one drink than the other as she moved to sit by the window, Giovanni a few steps behind. She stared out the window as she pulled a leg up under herself and sighed.

"So, you're not here voluntarily?" Giovanni asked.

Jane glared at him. "Do I ever do anything voluntarily anymore?" She asked, setting down one of the glasses due to it now being empty.

"Well, you have a point," Gio said, shrugging as he twisted slightly, looking out of the window. "What do you want to do?"

"Hurry and finish this last year of leave for college so I don't have to be stuck doing everything at home while my brothers sit around and do nothing," Jane said, finishing off the second glass of champagne.

"At least you have siblings," another voice said and Jane looked up, her breath catching in her throat. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," the honey-blonde teen said, smiling nervously. "H-Hi, I'm Maura."

"J-" Jane cleared her throat, smiling softly. "Jane."

"And, I'm Giovanni," Gio said with a supposed charming smile as he held a hand out towards Maura.

Maura smiled, seemingly resisting his attempt at charming as she kept her eye on Jane while she shook Giovanni's hand.

For a moment, Jane was sure she lost her hearing as the room quieted down.

Jane was about to speak up when someone else called her name, flooding her back to reality.

"Jane, Ma needs your help… In the kitchen, she says she wants to show you how to make something."

Jane groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Just…. Can you please… Please, Frankie, tell her you couldn't find me? I'll clean your room," Jane begged, looking at her brother.

Frankie hesitated before he thought it was too good of an offer.

Jane realised her brother was struggling to unwrap a candy cane as he spoke to her, so she rolled her eyes and took it from him, his protest dying on his lips as she peeled the wrapping off with ease.

"Teach me to drive and I'll let you not clean my room," Frankie said, reaching for his candy cane.

"Sounds good to me," Jane said, shrugging, popping the candy into her mouth, sucking on it.

Frankie glared at his sister but the sound of his mother's voice telling Tommy to look for jane had him running out of the room to create a diversion for his sister.

Sighing happily, Jane leaned back against the window and quickly straightened her back when she remembered she wasn't alone, she twisted the candy cane in her mouth, smiling over at Maura.

But now, Maura and Giovanni were in a conversation, apparently a deep one by the way Gio was leaning in so close to her.

But Jane caught Maura still looking at her like she was the only one in the room.

Maura offered her a kind smile before Giovanni pulled her attention back to him.

A slight look of 'make this man stop talking' crossed Maura's features, making Jane chuckle deeply and stand, slapping Gio on the shoulder. "Why don't you go see if you can get us some schnapps, Gio?" She asked, and the male's eyes lip up before he ran from the room.

"Thank you," Maura breathed, her eyes raking over Jane's body, following her long legs up until they disappeared mid-thigh under the blue dress. She followed the curve of Jane's hip, the swell of her breasts, and finally, her eyes landed on Jane's lips as the brunette licked her lips nervously.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Anytime," Jane said, nodding.

"Want to get out of here before he comes back?" Maura asked, eyes lighting up with mischief.

Jane smiled, straightening her back before nodding. "Lead the way, Maura."

Maura held her hand out, and Jane took it without thinking, letting herself be dragged from the room of teens, out past the dining hall where waiters and workers were busy setting up for the large dinner, stopping at the coat racks to grab their jackets before Maura led Jane outside.

They huddled close as they talked about everything, but at the same time, they talked about nothing.

Random facts about themselves coming out easily like they'd known each other their whole lives and were catching up after time apart.

Jane stuck her hands in her pockets and pulled out some gloves that she didn't even know were there, and with a sigh, she realised after a little struggle, they were too small.

"You want some gloves? They're too small for my hands. I don't know how long they've been sitting in my pockets for."

Maura looked up from rubbing her hands together and breathing into them, a kind smile slipping across her lips as she thankfully accepted them, slipping them on easily.

"Thank you," Maura breathed, shivering slightly.

"You look cold, why did you drag us outside?"

"So you couldn't be found, duh," Maura said, shrugging with a giggle. A giggle that made Jane's heart skip, stutter and trip over itself.

Jane pulled her arms from the sleeves of her jacket, draping it over Maura's shoulders.

Maura looked shocked at the generosity and went to fight the kind move, but Jane just waved a hand. "I'm not cold," Jane said, shrugging as she clenched her fists by her side. The only part that was cold on her, was her hands. And they were giving her hell for it.

She put on a smile and continued to follow Maura around the mansion's yard, stopping out the back where a snow-covered garden maze caught their attention.

"Want to see if we can find the centre?" Jane asked, grinning.

"It's pitch black out here, what if we get lost and freeze to death?"

"Sounds like an adventure if you ask me," Jane said, stepping towards the maze's entrance.

Maura hesitated, glancing back towards the house to see people milling about inside.

"Unless… You're scared?" Jane taunted lightly.

Maura glared at the brunette before stomping past her and into the maze.

"I'm not scared of anything," Maura said over her shoulder as Jane jogged to catch up.

"No? Spiders?"

"Nope."

"Snakes?"

"Nuh-uh," Maura shook her head.

"Guns?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Guns?" Maura asked, confused.

"I… I want to be a cop," Jane said, shrugging.

"Are you scared of guns?" Maura asked, looking left, then right, before deciding on heading left.

"Uh, no... I just… Some people react differently when I say I want to become a cop… Or well, a detective."

"Differently? You mean, strongly advise you not to do you want?"

Jane nodded, sighing as she grabbed Maura's hand and took her to the right when they came to another intersection.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have done it once or twice," Jane said, smiling innocently.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the centre of the maze, and Maura's breath caught in her throat at the sight of fairy lights twinkling around the edge of a gazebo. Jane, still with her hand in Maura's, led Maura up the stairs carefully so they didn't slip on the icy surface.

Jade smiled as Maura slipped slightly on the last step and fell against her. Jane's arms sliding around Maura's waist easily to keep her upright.

They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, like the moon and stars, the ocean and the sandy shore.

Jane smiled, inhaling the sweet scent of Maura's shampoo. It smelled like honey, and something else she couldn't quite place.

Then, her eyes widened in realisation.

Sugar Cookies.

Maura didn't seem to care that they were so close together, pressed tight against each other. So, Jane didn't mind either. Instead, she tightened her arms, pulling Maura impossibly closer.

Maura sighed, resting her head on Jane's shoulder, finding safety in the brunette's arms.

"What about you?" Jane asked, making Maura pull away just enough to look up into the calming eyes of the taller teen.

"What about me?"

"What do you want to do when you finish school?"

"Oh, I uh… I finished two years ago. I'm about to start college."

"Oh?" Jane swallowed, nerves building.

"I skipped ahead a few grades."

"Oh? But that doesn't answer my question. What do you want to do?"

"I want to become a Medical Examiner," Maura said, searching Jane's face for any sign that she might laugh or be disgusted. Instead, Jane smiled widely.

"Hey, maybe we'll be about to work together one day. A super awesome detective and a brilliant M.E."

Maura laughed, her head falling back. Her face scrunched adorably, and Jane studied her features like it was the last time she might see this beautiful woman before her.

Maura's eyes opened and her laughter got caught in her throat as she spotted something above them.

Jane, sensing a change, glanced up, breath getting knocked from her lungs when she realised what Maura had seen.

Hanging above them, was a small branch of mistletoe.

Jane lowered her head slightly and caught Maura looking at her, nervous but almost expectant.

Licking her lips, Jane leaned down slightly as Maura raised herself onto her toes, their lips meeting in a soft kiss as Jane pulled Maura back against her body tightly.

Maura's lips parted in a soft gasp as she felt Jane's tongue snake out across her lips, seeking to deepen the kiss.

Jane tasted like expensive champagne and candy cane.

Maura tasted like … fireworks.

Jane could feel the sparks, she could see them as her eyes remained closed.

Maura gripped Jane's waist, squeezing briefly, almost begging for more.

The sound of a throat clearing had them ripping apart quickly. They looked to the opening that led back to the maze and saw a couple, expectantly looking at them.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and with a small apology, guided the other teen through the maze back to its entrance.

They were both giggling by the time they saw the house again, and Jane was about to speak up when she heard the voice. The one that sent a chill of ice through her veins.

"Jane, there you are."

Jane swallowed, quickly pulling her hand away from Maura's as her face burned.

"Uh… Yeah, Ma. What do you want?" She asked, swallowing her nerves.

"Your brothers and I have been looking everywhere for you? What are you doing out here without a coat?"

"I'm not cold," Jade said, shrugging.

"Oh, your coat," Maura said, quickly taking Jane's coat from around her shoulders and handing it back to the brunette.

Angela eyed them suspiciously and cleared her throat. "Jane, it's time to come inside. You've spent enough time moping about being here. Come and talk to people, Father Scott."

Jane groaned and looked at Maura apologetically. "Sorry. Talk later?"

Maura nodded a soft smile on her lips before slipping past the two women and heading inside.

Jane, a step behind, got pulled back by Angela. "Who's she?"

"Her names Maura. I don't know her last name, she moved here last month with her parents. You said to mingle with people my age, so I did," Jane said before stomping inside, handing her coat to a maid as she passed them and went to find more of that champagne.

* * *

Jane and Maura never saw each other that night, or the rest of winter break. As soon as school started back up, Jane studied harder than ever, all while thinking about Maura and what she was doing at every moment she had a second to think.

It took a lot of effort, but Jane finished school with an amazing GPA and got accepted into the academy easily.

She loved every moment she had away from her overbearing mother and didn't mind at all that she was sleeping in a hall filled with other women who wanted to become cops and detectives also.

She was one of the highest in her class when she left the academy.

There were a few years where she worked for Vice, undercover as a hooker. She hated it, her mother hated it, her mother hated it, even more, when Frankie enrolled in the academy.

One day, after a long day of being outside in the heat, Jane made her way into the Boston Police Departments building and made her way quickly to the Division One cafe. She ordered a coffee and the last doughnut on the shelf, which she was sure was two or three days old, but she didn't care. She was way too hungry to care.

"Five dollars, Rizzoli," Stanley said, and Jane quickly dug through her purse, sighing.

"Can I get an IOU?"

"Money or nothing," Stanley said, frowning at the brunette, eyeing her with disgust due to her being so unprofessionally dressed.

"Here," a hand reached out, a white glove with a five-dollar bill.

Jane looked down at the gloved hand, the money and then up the arm.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who was offering money to her.

"M-Maura?"

"Jane," Maura said, her eyes lighting up.

"You don't have to…"

"Stanley, take the money and get me a caramel latte, please," she said, quickly digging into her purse for more cash before paying the man who grumbled and handed Jane her items then went about getting Maura's drink ready.

Jane and Maura stepped aside, the honey-blonde following the brunette over to where the cream, sugar, and stirrers were.

"So… What are you doing here?" Jane asked, adding cream to her coffee after popping the lid of it with her thumb.

"I just got transferred here. I'm the new M.E."

"You what?" Jane asked, her eyes lighting up. "Congratulations, Maura. That's so good."

"What about you?"

"I'm working vice… slowly making my way to become a detective."

"Vice, that's a start."

"Doctor Isles," Stanley called out.

Maura turned her head, making her way over to collect her drink before quickly returning to Jane's side to add some sugar to her drink.

"Doctor?" Jane asked an eyebrow raised as she led them to a vacated table.

Maura nodded, grinning.

"So, Doctor Isles… You've been busy I'm guessing?"

"Incredibly so, yet I've always … thought back to the night we met."

Jane choked slightly on her coffee and coughed before clearing her throat. "Me too. I'm sorry for how I left things… My mother… and father, they're religious… Very religious."

"You weren't out?"

Jane shook her head. "Nope. Still not," Jane sighed, looking down at her coffee.

"So… you're dating men?"

Jane grimaced, shaking her head. "Ma keeps trying to set me up with guys, but I always shut it down quickly."

"So… if someone… a female someone… were to ask you out?"

Jane licked her lips, her eyes flickering up to meet Maura's.

"I mean… I wouldn't exactly say no," Jane smiled, leaning over the table more. "I have no reason to say no to a date, I'm not seeing anyone. I always make sure to have a first date before I decide whether or not someone is right for me. My mother makes sure of that," Jane said, smiling at Maura as the woman before her beamed back at her.

"So, what if someone were to say, Sunday night? Seven o'clock?"

Jane winced, shaking her head, making Maura deflate quickly.

"Any day other than Sunday," Jane quickly said. "I spend Sundays with my family."

Nodding, Maura pulled her phone out and unlocked it, sliding it across the table.

"If you add your number, we can discuss this later?"

Nodding, Jane quickly entered her number into Maura's phone before her phone started ringing.

* * *

Three years.

It took three more years before Jane made detective. And every step of the way, Maura was there encouraging her.

It took about a month after the three-year mark before Jane came out to her parents. She was truly tired of hiding it from them, and tired of sneaking around with Maura.

After years of getting them to love Maura and accept her into their family, of watching Tommy secretly try to hit on Maura in front of her.

When Jane came out, Maura was there. She didn't come out by saying Maura was her partner. She came out by just flat out saying she was gay one Sunday night around her parents' dinner table.

Angela took a while to adjust, but Frank, Jane's father, accepted her quickly. Telling her he'd always be proud of her, even when she refused to work with him as a plumber.

"What about you marrying a doctor or something?" Angela tried as Jane was readying herself and Maura to leave, helping Maura put her coat on.

"I mean… There's women doctor's, Ma," Jane said, sharing a secretive glance with Maura who turned to grab Jane's jacket for the brunette and hold it out.

"Don't be ridiculous Janie, women become nurses," Angela scoffed.

Raising an eyebrow, Jane pointed to Maura, waving a hand up and down. "Uh, hello. Do you remember Doctor Isles?" Jane asked.

Angela snapped her attention to the woman who'd quickly became part of their family.

"Sorry, Maura… I mean no offence."

Snorting slightly, Jane nodded, opening the front door.

"Why can't you be normal, and a man?"

"Uh… Ma, I think Frankie likes them enough for the both of us," Jane said, watching her brother talking with Barry Frost, Jane's partner at work.

Angela spun on her heel quickly to look at her son and the man he was talking to. While she was distracted, Jane ushered Maura quickly out of the door, quietly closing it behind them as she heard her mother questioning who wanted dessert to attempt to get some normalcy back into her life.

Jane held the passenger door open for Maura and smiled at her partner. Maura's eyes met hers over the top of the door, and Jane caved, leaning in to press her lips against Maura's.

* * *

Jane watched her family that Christmas. She watched them all exchange presents, she watched them laugh and shed tears. She watched the way they kept Maura included.

They'd told Jane's parents about a week after Jane had come out to them. Mostly since Frank, Jane's father walked in on them kissing.

He urged her to tell Angela and her brothers, so Jane did. Knowing her father would be there for her if anything happened.

Then, at Christmas, Jane felt something twist in her gut and nudge at her heart as her eyes connected with Maura's over the pile of wrapping paper between them.

They shared a smile, and Jane winked at her before allowing themselves to get pulled into different conversations.

By the time they got home that night, they both let out a heavy sigh.

"I… Have one last present for you," Jane said, taking Maura's hand, leading her to their bedroom.

"I have one for you too," Maura said, letting Jane lead the way.

"Oh? Where's yours? Cause mines in the bedroom."

"Mines also in the bedroom," Maura said, eyeing Jane suspiciously.

"Okay, what if you go get yours first, and then I go get mine, without looking of course."

"How?"

"You get yours, and hide it under the pillow or something, then I'll come in and get mine. And then, we hand them to each other at the same time?"

"I guess that could work," Maura nodded.

"Although, I kinda want to give you mine first," Jane admitted.

"Okay, so what if you go in and get yours… You can give me yours first."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, eyes lighting up.

Maura nodded.

"Okay, wait here a second. I'll call out to you."

Nodding again, Maura watched as Jane ran into the room, closing the door behind her.

The sound of rustling hit Maura's ears and she looked down the hallway to see Bass, her tortoise, slowly scraping along the bottom of the stairs.

She smiled and watched him turn and walk away, shaking her head.

"Maur… You can come in now," Jane said.

Maura opened the door slowly to see Jane standing at the end of the bed.

"Come, sit," Jane urged, gesturing to the bed.

Maura moved around the bed, sitting on the end of it in front of where Jane was standing.

"Okay, so… I know this is kinda corny and cliche," Jane said, biting her lip as she lowered herself to one knee.

Maura's eyes widened as she watched the brunette.

"We met, so many years ago now… A lot has changed, we've changed. But one thing has strongly stayed the same. My love for you, Maura." Jane pulled her hands from behind her, revealing a small deep blue box.

"Maura, I love you. I've loved you from the second I saw you for the first time. You made me lose my breath, like every time I see you for the first time… Waking beside you, owning this house with you, sharing my family with you. I love you, and everything about you."

Maura went to say something, but Jane quickly continued.

"When I first kissed you, underneath the mistletoe, all those years ago. I felt a fire start within me, a burning need to see you, and never let you go."

"Jane I-"

Jane opened the box, revealing a simple rose-gold band with a small stone on top of it.

"Maura, will you marry me?" Jane rushed out, feeling like Maura was quickly losing interest.

"Jane, more than anything I want to say yes," Maura started and Jane's eyes started watering. Feeling like there was a rejection, or something else, that maybe something worse was about to come.

"Wait for one second," Maura said, leaning back to reach under her pillow. She sat up straighter and looked at Jane's tear-filled eyes.

"Breathe, Jane," Maura cooed.

Jane nodded, taking a deep shaky breath.

Maura held out a box of her own.

"I was hoping that you'd say yes if I asked you. How will that work if I said yes to you?" Maura asked, opening the box to show a ring the same as Jane's. "Now I know why I saw you eyeing it at the store," Maura said, causing Jane to let out a watery laugh.

"So… You were going to ask me to marry you?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "And you were going to ask me."

"So?" Jane asked, gesturing to the box she was holding.

"Oh!" Maura quickly remembered exactly what they were doing. "Yes, Jane. Yes, I want to marry you."

Jane let out a happy sigh and leaned up, pressing her lips to Maura's. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maur. So much."

* * *

_**Happy and Merry late Christmas or whichever holiday you celebrate. Hope you liked it, happy holiday season. If you're having a tough day/season, I hope this helps you smile again.**_

_**Please comment and let me know how you liked it.**_


End file.
